infinitum_battle_for_europefandomcom-20200213-history
Gameplay mechanics
Victory of the Game World Glorious victory of the particular Game World will be achieved by alliance which will be able to occupy GSA Superfortress in Iceland continuously for 168 hours. In other words, all the five forts of which is Superfortress composed, have to be occupied by members of the same Alliance continuously for 168 hours and without any interruption. When the whole Superfortress is occupied, a counter will be turned on, to count down the time to the eventual victory. Any interruption of the occupation of even a single fort will cause counter reset. Alliances General information Each player can create his/her own alliance and invite players into it. Total number of alliance members can be up to 30. Ruler of an alliance can grant privileges to other members. Alliance may establish an diplomatic relations with other alliances. Privileges in an alliance Ruler of the alliance (and also any player who has Admin privilege) can grant or remove privileges to other members. A player can get 3 different privileges. ADMIN can invite new members to the alliance, kick out members from the alliance and grant or remove privileges to other members. DIPLOMAT can offer or accept the offer to conclude diplomatic relations with other alliances. GENERAL can battle using Commanders of other players, which were shared by his teammates within his Alliance. Diplomacy Alliances may establish an diplomatic relations with each other. Alliances may form Pact, enter into Peace or declare War. PACT All cities, farms and fortresses within same pact are shown as green on the Global Map as well the Battle Map. Armies cannot attack and damage other Armies within same pact. Armies within same pact will automatically attack every Army which will damage any of them in their range. Players within same pact can take over farms or fortresses between themselves. Each Alliance may enter a maximum of 3 pacts. PEACE All cities, farms and fortresses of friendly Alliance (after the signing of the peace treaty) are shown as yellow on the Global Map as well the Battle Map. Our Armies cannot attack and damage Armies of Alliance which signed the peace treaty with us. Players of Alliances, which have signed the peace treaty together, can take over farms or fortresses between themselves. Number of the peace treaties is not limited. WAR All cities, farms and fortresses of enemy Alliance (after the declaration of war) are shown as red on the Global Map as well the Battle Map. Your Armies will automatically attack the enemy Armies that are in their range. Number of the declarations of war is not limited. Beryllium hidden in GSA camps Destruction of GSA camps brings Beryllium to the players. Every 10 destroyed towers of GSA camps grant 2 Beryllium. If a player stops to damage a GSA camp for 5 minutes, then Beryllium will be sent via a convoy from GSA camp to the nearest city of a player. Player will receive Beryllium to the Beryllium Warehouse even if there is no Logistics Center built in the city.